


We what???

by ManduBaozii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Time Travel, Underage Sex
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManduBaozii/pseuds/ManduBaozii
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou xin thề trong 17 năm cuộc đời của mình, đây là lần đầu tiên anh cậu được cảm nhận cái gọi là “Lucky Lewd”. Vì sao ư? Vì có một anh zai rất xinh đẹp đang ngã đè lên anh, mặt của anh thì được ụp vào cơ ngực săn chắc của người kia, mông của anh ấy cũng đặt gọn lên đũng quần cậu. Cuộc đời cậu không còn gì hối tiếc.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	We what???

Kuroo Tetsurou xin thề trong 17 năm cuộc đời của mình, đây là lần đầu tiên anh cậu được cảm nhận cái gọi là “Lucky Lewd”. Vì sao ư? Vì có một anh zai rất xinh đẹp đang ngã đè lên anh, mặt của anh thì được ụp vào cơ ngực săn chắc của người kia, mông của anh ấy cũng đặt gọn lên đũng quần cậu. Cuộc đời cậu không còn gì hối tiếc.  
“Ưm, xin lỗi nhưng cậu bỏ tay ra khỏi mông tôi được không?”  
Một giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên, kéo Kuroo ra khỏi thiên đường của mình.  
Bỏ tay mình ra khỏi mông người con trai xa lạ kia, Kuroo mơ màng nhìn anh ấy chậm rãi ngồi lên, cơ ngực săn chắc ẩn sau chiếc áo sơ mi chật cứng chuẩn bị bung hết cả cúc kia dần rời xa cậu, nhưng bờ mông kia lại ấn xuống nơi ấy của anh ngày một mạnh hơn, vô ý mà cạ qua lại trên vật đang dần ngóc đầu dậy. Người con trai kia dường như đã cảm nhận được điều đó, trên môi anh liền xuấy hiện một nụ cười ranh mãnh. Cố ý ấn ấn mông thêm vài lần, anh mở lời trêu chọc:  
“Ái chà, có vẻ có ai đó rất vui khi gặp em nhỉ? Kuroo~senpai~~~”  
Kuroo~senpai?? Người gọi mình như thế chỉ có Chibi~chan mà thôi. Người này, đúng là nhìn rất giống Chibi~chan, tóc cam này, nụ cười tỏa nắng này, nhưng người này trưởng thành hơn nhóc ấy rất nhiều, đã thế cơ thể cũng…đầy đặn rắn chắc hơn. Không thể nào là nhóc ấy được! Nhưng anh ấy đang mặc cái áo ban nãy Chibi~chan mặc mà…nhóc ấy nở ra rồi sao???  
“Anh là ai ? Còn nữa, Chibi..à không, Hinata đâu rồi? Anh làm gì nhóc ấy rồi???”  
“Hửm? Hinata? À, ý làm em khi trẻ ấy ạ? Hừm, em …hừm, “anh” cũng không rõ nữa, nhưng mà có lẽ anh đây bị đưa về khứ rồi, vì anh chính là Hinata Shouyo đây, phiên bản 25 tuổi ~~ “

Vừa cười, người con trai tóc cam ấy vừa giơ ngón tay làm thành chữ V đầy tinh nghịch. Người con trai đang ngồi trên người cậu, là Hinata thật sao??? Chibi~chan của ngày nào đã trở nên quyến rũ thế này sao?? Chết thật, Chibi~chan đã đủ làm cho cậu điêu đứng rồi, giờ đây lại thêm một Hinata~san quyến rũ như mấy chị gái trong AV thế này, con trym,..à không con tim cậu sao mà chịu nổi!!!  
“Anh, thật sự là Hinata sao? Dịch chuyển thời gian thật sự khả thi sao??? Điều này có phi khoa học quá không??”  
Nhún đôi vai tỏ ra không mấy quan tâm, Hinata trượt khỏi người của Kuroo và lên giường của cậu ngồi, đôi chân dài săn chắc bắt chéo khẽ đung đưa.  
“Hừm, có lẽ là do cơn bão khi nãy chăng? Cơ mà anh…hừm, cơ mà “cậu” để ý làm gì? Cứ kệ nó đi. Có suy nghĩ thì anh đây cũng không thể trở về hay làm gì được, ít nhất là cho đến khi bão tan~ “chống tay ra sau, Hinata khẽ nhếch môi cười. “Mà này, cậu không định làm gì với cái đó à?? “  
“Ah? Cái gì cơ?” Kuroo chớp mắt khó hiểu.  
“Cái này nè ~~”  
Nói rồi, Hinata đưa chân mình lên đạp nhẹ lên đũng quần đang dựng lều của Kuroo, không chút kiêng nể mà chà chà lấy nó, cảm nhận vật kia của người đối diện mình đang khẽ giật giật dưới bàn chân mình.  
“UUUWWWAAAAA, Hinata~~~ Anh làm gì vậy??!! Mau bỏ chân ra!!”  
Kuroo hoản loạn nắm cổ chân cậu ngăn lại. Cái quái gì thế này??!! Vừa quyến rũ hơn mà còn vừa bạo dạn hơn sao?? Hinata của tương lai đã trở thành cái gì thế này!!!  
Hinata bị cậu ngăn cản mà giận dỗi thu chân lại. “Hưm, ở tương lai anh chả đè em ra làm cả ngày hoài đấy sao? Sao lúc này lại e dè thế?” Hinata nghĩ“không được, mình không can tâm, hôm nay nhất quyết phải trả thù!!”  
Nghĩ là làm, Hinata nhanh chóng nắm cổ tay của Kuroo kéo mạnh cậu lên giường. Nhanh chóng ấn vào ngực Kuroo, anh ép cậu nằm xuống giường, tay còn lại nhanh chóng kéo lưng quần cậu giải phóng cho cậu nhỏ đang muốn nổ tung kia của cậu ra.  
“Uwaaaa, ngay khi còn trẻ anh ấy đã to thế rồi sao???”  
Ngay khi vừa nhìn thấy vật kia bật ra, Hinata đã bị nó làm cho thán phục. Đưa bàn tay nắm lấy cự vật nóng hổi của cậu, Hinata lướt tay dọc phần thân, cảm nhận độ cứng của vật ấy. Tuy là nó không dài bằng Kuroo của cậu, nhưng vẫn to và gân như vậy nha. Cầm rất sướng tay!  
“Khoan đã Hinata. Mấy việc này có phải hơi sai không? Có thể lúc anh đùa nghịch với tôi thì sẽ vui đấy, nhưng lỡ xong rồi anh lại hối hận thì sao? Đừng có vì tò mò mà làm thế!”  
“Tò mò? Cậu nghĩ anh đây sẽ làm chỉ vì tò mò sao? Haha~ nghe này, ở tương lai chúng ta là người yêu đấy, nên mấy việc này diễn ra như cơm bữa thôi. Cậu không cần lo quá làm gì, cứ nằm tận hưởng đi!”  
Nói rồi, Hinata há miệng ngậm vào, lưỡi anh lập tức quấn lấy đầu khấc trơn bóng, chuyên nghiệp mà đảo quanh kích thích cậu. Ở tương lai cậu không biết đã phải “thổi kèn” cho con người này bao nhiêu lần rồi. Cho dù là khi đang ngồi trong xe hơi hay dưới gằm bàn làm việc của anh ấy, nên trình của Hinata phải nói là đến hàng thượng thừa rồi, đến cả diễn viên JAV hạng A cũng chưa chắc giỏi bằng cậu. Thế nên chỉ vừa chơi đùa một tí, Kuroo dã không thể nhịn được mà nằm bẹp dí trên giường, mắt nhắm nghiền tận hưởng khoái cảm mới lạ mà người con trai tóc cam kia đang mang lại cho cậu. Cậu đâu ngờ Hinata lại giỏi đến thế.  
Liếm chán chê rồi, Hinata bắn đầu há to miệng, thả lỏng cổ họng và bắt đầu đưa dương vật của Kuroo vào sâu bên trong. Anh ấy làm một cách đầy chuyên nghiệp, cả dương vật to như thế đều được Hinata ngậm trọn trong miệng, cổ họng anh siết lấy đầu khấc cậu, lại còn run run mỗi khi Hinata rên lên. Lưỡi của anh ấy thì không ngừng liếm dọc theo đường gân trên phân thân cậu, tay đưa lên mân mê hai hòn bi bên dưới đã săn lại vì hứng tình. Rồi bất chợt Hinata di chuyển đầu của mình, đưa cự vật của cậu ra vào khoang miệng của mình, thi thoảng lại hóp má mút mạnh khiến cậu tê rần cả người. Tay cậu vô thức đưa lên đặt trên đầu anh, ấn cái đầu cam ấy xuống sâu hơn nữa, hông cũng thô bạo thúc lên một cách mất kiểm soát. Lần đầu tiên trong đời Kuroo của chúng ta được trải nghiệm cảm giác sung sướng mãnh liệt đến thế, cậu không kiềm chế được mà nhanh chóng lên đỉnh, từng đợt tinh dịch nóng hổi rót vào họng của Hinata, tay vẫn ấn mạnh mong muốn anh nuốt hết thứ dịch trắng ấy. Và như một em bé khát sữa, Hinata nuốt hết số tinh dịch ấy, luyến tiếc mút mút vài cái như muốn uống thêm.  
“pop” một tiếng, vật đàn ông của Kuroo bật ra khỏi miệng Hinata. Cậu trai tóc cam liền liếm liếm môi, vui vẻ nuốt sạch số dịch còn vương trong miệng rồi há to khoe với Kuroo.  
“Anh đã nuốt sạch rồi này~ Đúng là trai trẻ nha, ra nhiều như thế anh đây uống muốn no luôn~ “  
Kuroo lúc này như đang phê thuốc vậy. Cậu nằm thở dốc trên giường, hai tay buông thỏng ở hai bên thân, lồng ngực nhấp nhô liên tục. Cái gì vậy? Đây là chẳng phải là cảnh trong mấy bộ phim heo cậu thường coi sao? Sao Hinata lại có thể trở nên yêu mị như vậy? Cậu của tương lai sướng thật, khi mà được con người này “phục vụ” mỗi ngày như thế?  
Khó nhọc ngồi dậy, cảnh hiện ra trước mắt Kuroo lại một lần nữa khiến cho cậu cương cứng. Hinata, khoogn biết từ bao giờ đã lột sạch hết quần áo, đang nằm dạng rộng chân,ba ngón tay thon dài đưa đẩy ra vào nơi lỗ nhỏ bên dưới, tay còn lại thì tự mình xoa nắn ti qua lớp áo sơ mi chật chội kia. Anh ấy không ngừng rên lên khe khẽ, cậu bé nhỏ của anh cũng dựng đứng lên, thi thoảng lại phun ra chất dịch nhày trong trong. Ngón tay của người con trai tóc cam kia không ngừng ra vào nơi cửa huyệt chật chội, thi thoảng lại banh ra nới rộng vách thịt ướt át. Nếu như khi nảy, cảnh tượng Hinata khẩu giao cho mình làm Kuroo cương lên, thì cảnh này lại làm cậu như muốn ra ngay lập tức.  
/Hinata..Hinata là đang tự thủ dâm sao? Hay là anh ấy đnag mời gọi mình? Liệu anh ấy có muốn mình đâm vào không? Hay anh ấy chỉ muốn biểu diễn cho mình xem?? Trời ơi mình thật sự muốn được làm anh ấy!! Nhìn cái cách mà lỗ huyệt của anh ấy đang tự siết lấy ngón tay của anh ấy kìa, lại còn chảy dâm dịch nữa!!?? Anh ấy có phải là con trai không vậy???!!! Ahhhhhh mình muốn làm anh ấy, muốn làm,..muốn làm…/  
“Cậu,..c… có muốn thử đâm vào trong không?”  
Tiếng nói đứt quãng của Hinata vang lên, cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của cậu. Ngước lên nhìn vào khuôn mặt đang nhuộm đầy sắc dục của Hinata, đội trưởng Nekoma không khỏi nuốt nước bọt, cự vật kia giật lấy một cái. Đưa tay tách hai cánh mông đầy đặng của Hinata, Kuroo ấn hông mình tới,cạ cạ đầu khấc với của huyệt ướt át kia.  
“Tôi thật sự có thể vào chứ ?Anh chắc rồi phải không?” –Kuroo nghiêm mặt hỏi  
“Haha~ gì vậy chứ? Cậu không thấy nơi đó của anh ướt hết cả rồi sao? Nếu không muốn thì đến nhìn cậu cũng đừng hòng nhé!”  
Hinata dùng cặp chân thon dài của mình, nhanh chóng vòng qua ôm lấy thân cậu ấn vào. Cũng đã hai tuần kể từ lần cuối anh và người yêu mình làm tình, anh không nghĩ mình có thể kiềm chế được nữa. Thế nên khi Kuroo chỉ vừa đẩy đầu khấc của mình qua khỏi cửa huyệt của mình, anh đã không nhịn được ngửa cổ rên lớn. Quả thật, cho dù là Kuroo này hay Kuroo trong tương lai, thì cái vật đàn ông kia vẫn không hề nhỏ chút nào. Ấn ấn hông ra hiệu hãy di chuyển, Hinata bất ngờ bị đè mạnh ở hay chân khiến mông anh nhấc cao lên. Và rồi như một con mãnh thú, Kuroo bắt đầu di chuyển hông của mình. Vì là lần đầu tiên làm, cậu không khỏi mấy kiếm soát, cứ để hông mình di chuyển theo cảm tính, nên nhịp điệu của cậu vô cùng hỗn độn. Cậu ra sức dập mạnh hông, liên tiếp đâm rút mị thịt ướt át của Hinata, đầu khấc đâm loạn trong vách thịt của anh. Hinata bị tấn công bất ngờ như thế không khỏi rên lớn, lỗ huyệt bị tấn công liên tiếp không ngừng khiến cho đầu óc anh dần trở nên mụ mị.  
“Kuroo…ah..,s..sướng quá…hahaa…cái của cậu đang đâm mạnh…đâm mạnh bên trong. Ahh..sẽsẽ rách mất, bên trong sẽ bị cậu làm đến hỏng mất. HaaAaaaa…tuyệt quá..” Hinata rên lớn, miệng anh không ngừng tuôn ra những lời nó hư hỏng. Anh ngửa c ổ ra sau, môi hé ra cố gắng đớp lấy từng ngụm không khí. Có lẽ anh hơi sai rồi, khi mà khiêu khích một thiến niên đang trong tuổi dậy thì như thế.  
“Anh..anh thích chứ?..hhaaa..thích khi tôi đâm vào bên trong anh như thế này? Thích khi thằng em của tôi nới rộng cái lỗ hư hỏng của anh đến thế này???” Kuroo không hiểu vì sao cậu có thể tự mình thốt ra mấy câu như thế, nhưng việc Hinata rên rỉ quằng quại dưới thân anh khiến cho con quái vật trong lòng cậu như trỗi dậy. Cậu muốn làm Hinata sướng đến điên lên, làm cho anh ấy phải run rẩy van xin tha mạng, làm cho anh ấy ngất đi trong sung sướng. Kéo ra đến khi chỉ còn mỗi đầu khấc nằm trong lỗ của Hinata, cậu đẩy hông đâm thật mạnh xuống, đem toàn bộ chiều dài của dương vật mình chen chúc vào bên trong lỗ nhỏ của Hinata, đầu khấc cậu cạ phải một nơi nào đó hơi nhô nhô lên ở bên trong. Ngay khi vừa chạm vào nơi đó, cậu trai tóc cam kia liền rên lớn, đôi mắt mở to trợn lên, cơ thể co rút, lỗ huyệt cũng thít chặc lại.  
“Nơi…nơi đó” Hinata rên lớn “Đ..đúng thế, đâm vào nơi đó.,..,haaa…nữa đi..mạnh nữa đi…Tetsurou~”  
Nghe thấy tên mình được gọi một cách quyến rũ như vậy, cộng thêm việc lỗ nhỏ của Hinata cứ thít chặt như vậy khiến cho Kuroo không nhịn được muốn bắn ra. “Nè, Hinata..tôi ra bên trong anh nhé?? Tôi chịu không nổi nữa rồi..haa”. Nghe thấy thế, Hinata dù đang ngất ngay trong khoái lạc vẫn cố gượng đẩy cậu ra.  
“Không được”-Hinata khó nhọc nói –“C…cậu mau rút ra, không được ra bên trong đâu…haaa…mau rút”  
Tuy không can tâm, Kuroo vẫn ráng nhịn mà rút ra, nhưng cơn cực khoái đã sắp tới, cậu thực sự không muốn dừng lại. Thế rồi nhìn thấy cặp ngực căng đầy được giấu trong lớp áo của Hinata, cậu liền quì đè lên người anh, đâm luôn dương vật ướt đẫm dâm dịch vào khe áo, cạ vào giữa cặp ngực của anh. Cơ ngực căng đầy nhưng không quá cứng bao trọn lấy dương vật cậu, ma sát vào thân dương vật đang hết sức mẫn cảm của cậu trai trẻ tóc đen khiến cậu không chịu được mà bắn ra, tinh dịch trắng đục lại một lần nữa trào ra, thấm ướt chiếc áo sơ mi mỏng manh.  
“Ha…haa…đã thật ….”-leo xuống khỏi người Hinata, Kuroo nằm phịch xuống bên cạnh anh, khó nhọc hít thở. Hinata lúc này vẫn chưa được ra rất khó chịu, liền tự lấy tay mình an ủi phân thân nhỏ, tay không ngừng di chuyển lên xuống cho đến khi đạt đến khoái cảm tột cùng. Anh bắn ra, chân chống xuống giường, hông nâng cao, dương vật bé nhỏ run lên rót thứ dịch trắng đục ấy lên đầy bụng dưới. Nằm một lúc chờ cho cơ thể bình ổn trở lại, Hinata quay sang nhìn Kuroo, môi anh mang một nụ cười tinh nghịch đầy thách thức.  
“Cậu ra trước anh coi như thua rồi. Như vậy làm sao cho anh “nhỏ” sướng đây? ~~ hay là cứ để anh “nhỏ” thượng đi nhé. Hahaha..” Hinata cười lớn, định quay sang làm thêm vài trò trêu chọc Kuroo thì đột nhiên điện tắt ngúm, sấm chớp lần nữa đánh xuống chói lòa cả không gian. Trong khi đó, Kuroo vì bị chọc quê chẳng để ý đến xung quanh mình nữa. Cậu tức giận nhắm nghiền mắt hét lớn: “Còn lâu! Kuroo tôi sẽ làm cho Hinata anh bắn ra đến ngất đi thì thôi!!!”  
Đột nhiên, đèn lại bật sáng lên, Hinata của hiện tại xuất hiện trước mặt anh, khuôn mặt vẫn còn nhuốm màu tình ái, đôi mắt lơ mơ nhìn người đàn anh trước mặt mình. Trên người cậu chỉ mặc mỗi cái áo thun ba lỗ rộng rinh, trên áo và bụng vương vãi tinh dịch đã dần khô lại. Cậu ngã gục xuống người Kuroo, cơ thể vẫn còn hơi run rẩy. Ngước lên nhìn anh, Hinata mơ màng hỏi:  
“Kuroo…senpai..ạ??? Em..trở về rồi sao” Cậu nghiêng đầu, ngây ngốc hỏi nhỏ. Kuroo ngỡ ngàng đỡ Hinata nhỏ bé đang nằm gọn trong vòng tay mình. Anh đột nhiên ôm chặt lấy cậu, nâng mặt cậu lên rồi hôn lấy môi cậu. Anh hôn cậu một cách cuồng nhiệt, chiếc lưỡi ranh ma đâm vào trong khoang miệng nhỏ, di chuyển khám phá khắp nơi. Anh mừng rỡ hớp lấy từng lớp dưỡng khí của cậu, môi miết lên môi cậu, hôn đến khi đôi môi kia sưng mọng lên mới buông ta. Anh thỏ thẻ lời tỏ tình với cậu, nhẹ nhàng hôn lên cần cổ trắng ngừng của cậu, đầy ôn nhu mà ôm cậu trong lòng. Hinata ban đầu cũng rất ngỡ ngàng, nhưng rồi cậu cũng e thẹn mà nhận lời tỏ tình của anh. Họ nằm đó, nhớp nháp và trần trụi, nhưng con tim họ lại mang một thứ tình cảm thật trong sáng. Tình yêu của họ có lẽ đã giao nhau sớm hơn “kịch bản” rồi, nhưng mà ai quan tâm cơ chứ. Cuối cùng thì tình cảm mà họ giấu kính từ khi mới gặp nhau đến giờ, đã trở thành tình song phương rồi~

**Author's Note:**

> Các bạn chẻ đừng hỏi sao kết thúc rush vậy nha. Tại tui hết thời gian viết đấy, chứ không thôi còn chơi nhau vài hiệp cơ. Rốt cuộc thì mối tình sau này mới thành đã nhanh chóng song phương rồi. Chúc mừng đôi chim cu cụa tui.


End file.
